Second Christmas
by angelsinstead
Summary: Belle returns to Rumpel for Christmas.


Belle hastily approached the castle, carrying a basket upon her arm. As she made her way through the door, a chilling wind blew at her long auburn hair. "Rumpel!" she cried out as she stepped into the foyer. There was no sign of the Dark One, the man whom she loved. Was he in the tower in his workroom? Where had he gone?

She was shivering beneath her cloak as she entered the great hall, placing the basket down upon the huge wooden table. She hadn't been in this room since last Christmas. She saw Rumpel's spindle in the corner, but there was no sign of the man who was able to spin straw into gold. "Rumpel!" she cried out again, her voice echoing off the walls.

In that moment the huge double doors came open and he swept into the room, staring at her, a look of utter shock upon his gold, glowing face. "Belle?" he said as the words choked past his lips.

"It's me," she said and she opened her arms to the Dark One.

As if he were lost in a dream, he approached her, lightly reaching out and stroking her arm. A painful gasp tore from his throat. "You're real," he said. "You're alive."

"I am," she said as she went into his embrace. Her tears were soaking through his shirt for they had spent many long months apart.

"She told me... you died," he said in a sorrowed whisper.

He pulled back slightly, staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. "She told me... that I lost you. Ohhh Belle, I am sorry; I should not have sent you away. I wanted you back... but it was too late; it was far too late."

He crushed her against him as they both cried. "She lied to you," Belle stated. "I am very much alive. The evil Queen held me captive in her dungeon for months."

"Why?" he asked as he held her tenderly. "How did you escape?"

"It wasn't easy. Once she realized I didn't have what she wanted, she decided she wanted to kill me."

"What was it she wanted?"

Belle's eyes moved toward the basket she had placed upon the table. Pulling away from Rumpel slightly, she moved the warm blanket carefully aside. Belle said nothing as she settled her gaze on Rumpel, watching for his reaction.

He was peering into the basket. He jumped slightly as he sucked in his breath. "Belle, what is _this_?" he managed to get out.

"Why, it's a baby of course."

"A baby?" he said as he looked at her in shock. "Where...? How...? Is it- is it _yours_?"

"It is."

"But Belle, how-?"

"Rumpel, if you don't know _how_ , then we are in a LOT of trouble."

Sudden realization came to Rumpel as memories flooded back him in a heated rush of that Christmas one year ago; the one and only time they had made love, just before he had sent her away. "The baby's mine," he said as he reached out as though he were fearful. He placed a hand into the basket, caressing a tiny cheek.

"Yes, the Queen wanted the baby, the child of the Dark One. Her plan was to make the child into her evil protegee. Thankfully, she didn't get what she wanted... and I found a way to escape."

"What was it she wanted?" he asked. He couldn't take his eyes off the child, the infant with auburn hair and bright blue eyes. His child. His and Belle's.

"A boy; the son of the Dark One. A child with all your powers and magic," said Belle. "But as you can see, the baby wasn't what she hoped for. When the Queen saw the baby, she told her guards to kill us both."

"It's a girl?" he questioned, staring into Belle's blue eyes.

"Yes, Rumpel. We have a daughter."

"After all those years without my son, I never thought I'd have another child."

Belle could tell that he was pleased. Momentarily though, he was stunned. Not only was Belle alive, but she had given birth to his child. After all those months apart, he had been in deep mourning. He had thought he had lost his love. But he had gained so much more.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Saefire," she replied.

She had chosen the name in honor of Rumpel's son. Seeing tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, she knew that she had touched his soul. Tenderly she reached for the baby, lifting her from the basket and cuddling her in her arms. As she looked down into the child's blue eyes, a bright sapphire like her own, Belle thought of how they'd come full circle. Christmas one year ago, they had created this child... and now, she was home again with Rumpel, where she belonged.

"I'm home," she said. "And I will never leave again."

"Thank you for coming back to me, Belle. I know I do not deserve you..."

"That's exactly the kind of thinking that got us in such a mess," she reminded. "I left because you rejected me. You thought I couldn't love a monster. But you're not a monster. You're the man I love. I will love you forever, flaws and all."

"I love you, too. And I swear, when I get my hands on that evil Queen..."

"We'll deal with her later," said Belle. "For now..."

Her words trailed away. He was giving her that look, the one that always took her breath away. "One year is a very long time to go without ..." she said softly.

"Then I shall not leave you wanting."

He lifted her up in his arms, baby and all. It was time for their reunion.


End file.
